


Brought to Heel

by slightlyanxiousmonster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Nyx wears high heels and Drautos loses his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyanxiousmonster/pseuds/slightlyanxiousmonster
Summary: Drautos is pretty sure that high heels count as out of regs for the Kingsglaive uniform policy. Nyx doesn't seem to care. For the kinkmeme!!





	

Titus Drautos was fairly certain that he was being tested. Nyx Ulric, who had crossed so far over the line of insubordination that he’d come out the other side, was forever chafing at his lead. Battlefield orders were taken as flexible guidelines, his fellows’ sharp salutes and cries of “Sir!” were echoed by Nyx’s stony silence and challenging gaze, and he was amassing a following among a number of the other Glaives that could well threaten Drautos’ authority.

 _This,_ however? This was _spite._

Drautos had just finished putting some of the newer recruits through their paces in the training yards when he heard it. An incessant clicking sound, somewhere high above. It reminded him of those strange little black and white birds they had up north, or the tap of nails on a desk, and while it was easy enough to ignore during training, it was starting to wear on his nerves. He turned, and saw Nyx sitting on the ledge overlooking the training yards. The young man kicked his feet idly as he flipped through his phone, and the two-inch, glossy black heels he wore clacked against the stone wall beneath him.

“Ulric,” Drautos said.

Nyx glanced down and gave him a curt nod. “Captain,” he said. He slid his right foot up behind his left, revealing a flash of the smooth, shapely curve of his leg, and swung his feet back. 

_Click._

Drautos raised one eyebrow and turned back to his recruits.

 

Two days later, Nyx appeared in the dining hall in gold pumps with black piping, the heels much narrower and higher than the ones he’d worn before. He laughed and held onto Crowe’s shoulders as he staggered on the slick floors, and his friend made a pitiless remark about _bets_ and _letting Libertus win._ Nyx made a show of leaning over to massage his ankle, and his gaze flicked away and to the side, settling on the captain. He blinked at Drautos, slowly. Then he straightened and followed Crowe to their seat, the bright gold of his shoes reflecting off the glossy tile. 

Drautos forced himself to look away. 

 

By the fifth pair of heels, Drautos knew that something had to be done. He stopped before Nyx as he stood among the assembled Glaives, and risked one quick look down to his boots. Nyx’s pants covered them, for the most part, but the fact of the matter wasn’t lost on Drautos that the Glaive now towered over his captain by at least an inch. He called upon the last dwindling reserves of his patience and crossed his hands behind his back.

“Ulric,” he said. Nyx straightened to attention, looking woodenly over Drautos’ shoulder. “You will report to me in my office in fifteen minutes. The rest of you are dismissed.” He pivoted and strode off, footfalls soft on the stone floor. 

When Nyx arrived fifteen minutes later, Drautos sat behind his desk, hands folded over a thick black file folder. He cast the Glaive one of his most forbidding scowls, and was rewarded by the slightest shift in Nyx’s shoulders. He was nervous. Good. 

“Close the door,” he said. Nyx obeyed, and he gestured to the shallow chair on the other side of the desk. “Sit.” He waited for Nyx to comply, and made him wait a moment longer, drawing out the silence until it became tangibly uncomfortable.

“I don’t like to call upon my soldiers like unruly schoolchildren, Ulric,” he said, in the same low, sharp voice he used on the battlefield. Nyx responded to it instinctively, looking up into Drautos’ eyes. “You know why I’ve called you here.”

“Sorry to say I don’t, sir,” said Nyx.

Drautos rose from his seat, and Nyx’s gaze followed him. “It’s not just that you’ve been out of regs for the past week and a half,” he said, and saw the corner of Nyx’s lips twitch. “It’s that you’ve known it, and you have done nothing to rectify your behavior.”

He stepped around the desk, and the click of his heels brought Nyx to a swift, _shuddering_ attention. The younger man’s lips parted slightly, and his eyes widened just a fraction. Just enough to make Drautos’ lips thin in a smile.

He was _proud_ of these boots. They were made of expensive leather, narrow at the toe and dangerously sharp at the heel, and the height of them made it so that when Drautos stood before his stricken subordinate, Nyx had to crane his neck to meet his gaze. 

Drautos placed the toe of his boot on the lip of the chair, just between Nyx’s thighs, and leaned down. 

“It comes to mind, Nyx Ulric,” he said, in a quiet tone, “that you take _pleasure_ in defiance.”

Nyx didn’t speak. From so close, Drautos could tell that his pupils were blown, his breath uneven. He watched Nyx try to swallow discreetly, and chose that moment to lean down, one arm braced on his knee. 

“I’m giving you another chance, soldier,” he said.

“I…” Nyx blinked, and what he said next was in a breathless whisper, clearly not meant for anyone’s ears but his own. “Oh, shit.”

“Speak up, Ulric,” Drautos said. He used his right foot as a ballast, and firmly pushed down on the edge of the chair, tipping Nyx off balance. He placed the toe of his left boot just below the Glaive’s neck, and slowly, inexorably, pushed him down. He was careful to adjust the speed of Nyx’s descent, and when the back of the chair gently thumped against Drautos’ office floor, Nyx’s neck and ears were flushed with uneven patches of red. He looked up at Drautos with unmasked yearning in his eyes, and his chest heaved against the pressure of his foot.

“Well,” Drautos said, baring his teeth in a grin of triumph. “Let’s see if even _you_ can learn the basics of obedience.”


End file.
